TDI BUTT RAPE
by FarootheOwl
Summary: This might be my series of happenings on Total Drama Island. You should know, most of it will be far more disturbing than Total Drama Island should ever be. Enjoy. :


One night on camp grounds, the rain caused the planned activity to be called off. A shadowy figure stood out in the forest alone. The rain poured onto the person as she walked through the forest, her bare feet covered in mud. She looked up at the rain and with the streak of a lightning bolt, she disappeared.

The next day, Chris walked into the mess hall where breakfast was being served by Chef. "Listen here you little twats. I had a long day yesterday. My wife is reported dead and I havn't taken a shit in five days. I'm backed up more than Owen's toilet after burrito day in this dump." Chris warned all the campers. "Jeez, Chris. Just chill out a little. Life gets better after awhile!" Geoff attempted to lift the disgruntled host. "Shut up, you drunken party faggot! I'm gonna make today's challenge the worst fucking thing you little bastards will ever experience! After today, you will all suck my dick if I say so just to make the pain end!" Chris told them all. "If I'm miserable, all of you will be too. You're on my show! You're using my rules! You're listening to my filthy mouth!"

Chris lined all twenty-two campers up outside. "So, Chris. What's today's challenge anyway?" DJ asked. "I dunno, but it's gonna hurt. Don't act so enthusiastic about your impending doom, Blacky." DJ was taken aback by the racism in his comment. "Don't make me cut you!" DJ warned, trying to sound tougher. "Fuck you, Candyass! You know damn well you won't do shit, you chocolate covered marshmallow!"

After pacing about the line for awhile Chris stopped in front of Izzy. "Well, if it isn't the bitch who is supposed to be back at the funny farm! Why are you still here you tiny little cock- " Chris is punched in the jaw by the surprisingly powerful fist of Izzy. "Chris, I'm not one you wanna mess with!" Izzy laughed, grinning from ear to ear. "You'll pay for that, you red haired whore!" Chris promised. "I'm going to rape you!" Izzy yelled directly at Chris's face. Chef looked down at his shoes. "What happened to this being a kid's show?" Chef asked himself. Noah overheard. "Hell came to Earth..." he replied.

After the challenge, which was nothing since Chris decided not to do anything and get drunk instead, the campers went back to their cabins. Every two people had a cabin. Izzy shared a cabin with Courtney. Izzy could tell Courtney was uncomfortable being in the same living space as her. Izzy figured, she should help Courtney feel more comfortable. She decided to kill her. That would ease her pain.

At exactly 12:00 P.M., Izzy got out of her bed and walked over to Courtney's. She nudged Courtney enough to wake her. She was obviously a light sleeper. "I-Izzy? Is that you? What are you doing up so late?" Courtney asked. "I couldn't sleep, Courtney. Could you hug me?" Izzy asked with a pleading voice. "Hug you? Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt." Courtney leaned over to Izzy, who gripped her tightly. Izzy rubbed Courtney's back. "Thanks." Izzy said, still holding onto Courtney. Before Courtney could say anything, Izzy pulled a pocket knife out from her bracelet using the hand it was on and still holding Courtney. Izzy pushed it deep into Courtney's spinal cord, disconnecting it from her brain. With a slight moan, Courtney fell lifelessly back onto her bed. Before she was completely dead, Izzy leaned over her body. "Thank you, so much." Izzy said over a giggle and kissed Courtney's lips gently. Izzy flipped the knife closed again and slid it under her bracelet. She left the cabin with a small smile. Looking up to the sky, she continued out into the woods. It was another rainy night. Maybe it would wash away the blood.

The next morning Cody was the first one to notice Courtney's cold body. He informed Chris about it as more campers gathered around the scene. Chris stood on a stool in front of everyone. "Listen! I'm sorry about yesterday. My manners were just awful and I was just having a rough day. How would you all feel if your partner died?" Chris quickly apologized. "It's cool, Chris!" DJ called out. "Thanks DJ!" Chris responded. "Alright. Down to business. Courtney's gone. It's a tragedy, I know. It's not a joke either. Some of you may have noticed, but Izzy's missing. If you see her, stay the fuck away!" Chris explained. Duncan looked at Courtney's body. "Motherfucker!" he whispered to himself. "I'm gonna kill that murderer if I find her! I swear it!" Duncan hissed. Bridgette put her hand on Duncan's shoulder. "I know how you must feel right now. I never pinned Izzy as a killer. I knew she was crazy, but not like this!" "Don't worry, surfer girl. She's not getting anyone else on my watch." Duncan assured. "Geoff walked in on the two. "Now, wait a second. We don't know it was Izzy! She might have escaped the real killer, or she may have gotten taken! Why should we just assume it was her?" he tried to show more logic in the situation. "Geoff, the girl was already a psycho. We all are going to assume it was her until evidence saying otherwise shows up!" Duncan said. "Fine, fine." Geoff agreed. Katie and Sadie hugged each other tightly, scared of their possible fates.

In the bushed near the cabin, Izzy prowled, watching their every move. She giggled evilly at the sight of all her fellow campers terrified of her. "I can't wait to catch my prey..." she breathed heavily baring fangs. Izzy looked at Chris hatefully. "I'm tired of your games, but I'll get you later!" she said to herself. "But my message isn't clear. You're next, loner." she spotted Ezekiel picking his nose. "Courtney was a bitch despite her cheery and accepting appearance. Ezekiel is a useless retard, and he knows nothing about the world around him." she gave her killings moral purposes.

Ezekiel stood apart from the nervous crowd. It was actually hard to tell if he even knew what was happening. He looked up at the sky, noticing a bird. A small chirping noise drew his attention to the bushes next to him. He saw a toy blue bird wrapped around a string laying on the ground. He smiled and went after it. Right before he caught the bird, it was tugged into the bushes. He went through the bushes to see it on the other side. Before he disappeared into the bushes, Trent noticed him running off. He was worried and suspicious of the strange boy. He followed Ezekiel without him knowing.

Ezekiel continued mindlessly following the plush creature deeper into the forest. Suddenly he was pierced in the eye by a sharp twig. Ezekiel screamed in pain and in horror. He was too far away for anyone to hear him. Izzy crawled out of the shrubbery, laughing. "Yes, scream my little toy! Scream for my pleasure!" Izzy enjoyed as Ezekiel fell to the dirt, holding his injured eye. Izzy finished him off by pushing the twig in deep enough to puncture his brain. Ezekiel's yelling slowly came to an end.

Trent showed himself from the bushes. His mouth was wide with horror. Everyone was right. Izzy had killed Courtney and now Ezekiel. "Why Izzy!? Why would you do this." Izzy was shocked to see Trent right in front of her. "I'm bored of this game. I want a new one." she simply answered. "You're sick!" Trent was enraged. "Oh, no! I've been caught!" Izzy laughed while making a break for it into the trees. "Get back here you psycho! You're through!" Trent demanded, running after her. Izzy soon strayed from Trent's sight. When that happened, Trent realized that Izzy did this on purpose. He was done for. He realized it, but it was too late to do anything. Izzy jumped out from the bushes behind Trent holding a heavy branch. She wacked Trent in the back of the head. He fell to the ground in pain. "Mother of God." he held in injury. He looked up at Izzy who held the branch over her shoulder. She was standing in front of the Sun making her a shadow. Trent saw the look of insanity in her eyes and her devilish grin. It was a game to her. Nothing more nothing less. With that last thought, Izzy brought the big stick down on Trent's body again and again, beating him senseless until his face was bashed into nothing. She panted and giggled a few times. She had blood splattered on her in various places. "That's what you get for trying to be a hero!" she told Trent's corpse. She walked into the woods dragging the stick behind her and leaving a small trail of blood.

Challenges were put off again because of the three murders. It was obvious someone was killing people, but no one knew for sure who it was. Of course, everyone decided it was Izzy until proven otherwise. LeShawna, Gwen, Beth and Bridgette were talking in a group at lunch. "This is getting really freaky." Bridgette started. "Yeah, really. Why don't we all just get off this island. Who knows what could happen next!" Gwen agreed. "We can't leave yet! I want that money!" Beth disapproved. "Girl, forget the money! Worry about your life!" LeShawna advised. "LeShawna's right, Beth. That was a really stupid comment at a time like this. I'm getting off the island before I die. It was bad enough to see Trent beaten up like that. I couldn't tell that was his face!" Gwen said, trying not to vomit at the horrifying thought.

Heather sat next to LeShawna. "Look, I know you all hate me, but now is not the time for biased opinions about each other." Heather began before anyone could tell her to go away. "Heather's right." Beth said. "We need to work together to survive this." "Alright, but let's not call it an alliance. This isn't that stupid show anymore. This is life or death." Gwen said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Chris walked into the mess hall. "Alright, campers! Listen up! Today, I have a challenge! Wanna know what it is? Survive the day! I'll be waiting in my locked trailer! Chef, watch the kids and lock the boat so no one can leave! This is still good television!" Chris ordered, walking away. "Fuck you Chris, you pussy!" Chef yelled before the door closed. "Why is Chris acting like this is still a game!? The bodies are in the freezer for crying out loud! We need to get out of here before we all die!" Gwen tried talking sense into everyone. Chef looked at Gwen. "Gwen, none of these episodes are being sent in until the end of the season. We're on a island in the middle of nowhere. Nothing is going to stop this, and I like it about as much as you do!" "We're boned." Duncan said, slamming his face on the table.

As Chris made his way to his trailer, slowly and ignorantly, Izzy followed close behind. The second he opened the trailer door, he was violently shoved in. He landed against a cabinet and looked up. Izzy stood at the door way, with a hollow look in her eyes and a demented smile. She clenched her clawed hands into fists. "This is for two days ago!" she said punching him on the cheek. "One for the first day!" she hollered. She hit the other side of his face. "Another for yesterday!" She looked at his face. It was bruised and his "perfect" face had blood trickling down from his mouth. "You're one messed up girl, Izzy." Chris said. Izzy couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks!" she said as she sat on his limp body. "Now..." she said flipping out her pocket knife with expert movement. "One-for-to-day!" she said stabbing him in the chest with each syllable. She jumped out of the trailer, skittering away and leaving Chris's dead body in his safe little trailer.

After Chris's body was found the group of five gathered. "Okay, the host is dead. Show's over now, right!?" Gwen started. "Probably not." Heather said. "This is the most fucked up thing ever. It won't end..." Beth started sobbing uncontrollably. Bridgette tried to make her more comfortable by putting her arm around Beth and talking with her.

Izzy was watching everyone from a window. She noticed Beth crying. "Don't worry, Beth. You'll be less miserable soon. I'm doing you all a favor." Izzy said before chucking a rock through the window. Before she ran off, she saw it hit Justin in the testicles. He fell backward onto the sharp end of a table. He slid off the corner of the table and landed on the hard floor with a thud. He had scraped his spine and skull with the table and slammed his head on the floor. People tried to help him, but it didn't matter. He was dead in a matter of minutes. Most of the females in the room, and Owen, were devastated.

The group of five girls were walking back to Gwen and Bridgette's cabin when a large rock slammed Beth on the head. She fell down, as Izzy ran out and jumped onto Beth. Izzy picked up the already bloody stone and continued to smash the rest of Beth's skull to a pulpy soup. Half of her skull served as a bowl for her liquified brains and skull bits. Parts of her head floated in the blood, including some teeth, an eyeball and mangled braces.

The four girls stared in awe at Izzy who was covered in dry and wet blood. "Izzy! What's wrong with you!?" LeShawna screamed. Izzy laughed loudly and made a fake roar at them. The girls screamed and ran in different directions. "Run, mice, run! You can't escape this cat's claws! Mreow!" she laughed and ran after Bridgette. Bridgette screamed after realizing she was the one being pursued. "Someone help! I'm being chased by a psycho!" Izzy was too fast for Bridgette because Izzy pounced on Bridgette's leg, causing her to trip. Izzy crawled up towards Bridgette's face while they were both down. Her nails were digging into Bridgette's skin. She tried to get away, but Izzy had her pinned down too well. "Why?" Bridgette asked Izzy desperately as tears formed in her eyes. "Because you were the closest person near me!" she screeched and slashed at Bridgette's throat. Blood flowed out of Bridgette's mouth as she choked and gasped for air. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as she drowned in her own blood. Izzy licked some blood off Bridgette's neck. "Your blood tastes good, Bridge!" Izzy complimented the dead girl.

She crawled off of Brigette keeping close to the ground. She made it to some tall grass and looked for one of the other girls, or anyone in general. She spotted LeShawna run into a tool shed. "Stupid girl! You should have run to the main group! I hope you have a plan. For your sake, I do!" she said and bolted off towards the shed on all fours.

She quickly entered the dark metal tool shed and stood up. She looked around, her eyes glowing in the blackness. She heard a noise behind her. Right before LeShawna slammed a wooden baseball bat on Izzy, Izzy jumped out of the way, and she did a back flip to get behind LeShawna. She grabbed a chainsaw off the wall and turned it on. "What made you pick a bat over a chainsaw!?" Izzy questioned LeShawna. "I- I didn't see the chainsaw!" LeShawna explained realizing she was screwed. "What a bold move." Izzy said positioning herself in a battle pose. "You stupid nigger!" she insulted, before charging at LeShawna. The chainsaw's blade passed straight through LeShawna, cutting her in half horizontally. The blood splattered everywhere. Izzy looked at LeShawna's upper half in the darkness. Her arms were up in a fearful position, and her face was frozen in shock. Her arms fell to her sides as soon as her body lost all feeling. Her face remained the same as Izzy walked out of the shed with the now silent chainsaw. LeShawna's body pulsed and coughed up blood before shutting down completely.

Izzy looked around outside. No one was in sight, and it was getting dark. "Maybe they think they had me with that little plan. Let's see what fun I can have with them." Izzy said. She dragged the chainsaw leaving a trail in the dirt. When she reached the mess hall, the lights were on. There were people inside. "Whoever they are. They won't make it out alive." Izzy turned on the chainsaw, and it made it's deadly roar. She walked towards the large room menacingly. Suddenly, a window flipped open and a butcher knife was flung at Izzy. Izzy dodged the blade and lunged at the door after she dropped the chainsaw and pulled the knife out of the ground. She kicked the door open and looked around, hoping for a challenge. She would be thrilled if someone actually did something about her murders. Chef stepped out of the kitchen, holding a butcher knife. He scowled at her and tightened his brow. "It's time to end this, you psycho!" he told her. "Finally! Someone worthy of a fight! I've fought with you before! Now I get to kill you!" Izzy was overjoyed. Chef ran straight for Izzy who moved aside. Chef's large size caused him to stumble. Izzy slammed the blade into the back of Chef's neck. "Is that all you've got, you big smelly bastard!?" Izzy taunted. Chef pulled himself up, pulling the blade out of his neck. He threw the blade at Izzy who grabbed it in midair. She immediately threw it back at Chef who was unable to pull off such a grab. The butcher knife hit his chest slamming him to the wall. Izzy charged at Chef, grabbing his knife, which he dropped at the impact. She cut off his legs without blinking. Chef screamed in misery. His life was awful and Izzy would make sure his death was too. Chef tried to crawl after Izzy without legs. Blood poured out of Chef's body. Izzy thrust the knife on his neck again. His head hit the floor as he made a grunt of pain. Izzy cut him with it again, decapitating Chef. His head rolled to her feet. She picked it up and looked at his face. It had blood on it and his eyes were rolled back into his skull. He had bit his tongue when he died. "You were nothing!" she said with anger. She threw the head behind her and walked out of the mess hall, dropping the knife.

When she was outside again, she picked up the chainsaw which still lied in the grass. She looked around again, her eyes narrowed with a frowning face. She was disappointed with Chef. She thought he would give her something more challenging. It was night, but without rain. "The dry night shows me something. No one can survive here." she told herself. She held up the chainsaw with confidence and walked to the cabins. She looked at her old cabin. The cabin next to it was Trent's who shared a cabin with DJ. DJ probably ran away since he was normally afraid of everything. He couldn't get far though. Not unless he could swim an ocean. She walked over to DJ's cabin to see if he was there.

The cabin door was locked. She used the chainsaw to cut the door open. When she was inside, the lights were off and there wasn't much of a sound. She looked at the beds. Nothing. She looked all over and didn't find him. He wasn't there. "You got lucky." Izzy said, walking toward the door.

When she walked over the door, DJ was standing right there, about to go inside. Izzy laughed madly at DJ who made a tiny "eep" when she stepped outside. "Please, don't hurt me!" DJ pleaded. "Okay, I won't hurt you." Izzy said, with a deceivingly sweet voice. "You won't?" DJ asked with hope in his voice. "Yes. I won't hurt you." she put her hand on DJ's face. "I'll just kill you." Izzy said, with a kind smile. DJ gasped before Izzy split his head in half with the chainsaw. His skull fell apart as his torn apart brain spilled from it. His body fell down to the floor, and Izzy stepped over it to leave the cabin.

While looking through cabins, Izzy found Katie and Sadie huddled together in the woods. She swiftly ran at them, and before they knew what hit them, the chainsaw cut them horizontally in half. Their upper halves slid off their lower halves. They both had terrified faces on with their arms tightly wrapped around each other. They lived that way. They died that way. Izzy continued on.

A few more hours passed as the lunatic sought out Eva, beating her to death with her dumbbells, Cody, ripping off his limbs, Geoff, choking him with Bridgette's body parts, who was close by, by stuffing them down his throat, Tyler, also beating him with Eva's dumbbells and shoving a basket ball up his anus and Lindsay, who had many of her cosmetic products forced into various orifices of her body.

Izzy stood on the peek of the cliff on the island, laughing into the darkness. "Run for your lives, survivors! You don't have much longer!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She bolted down the mountainous hill and began searching for more people to take the lives of. She looked around frantically like a search dog out for a criminal. She reached the trash infested shore of the island. She noticed an old bathroom stall standing near the water. "Someone's in there..." she said, craving more bloodshed.

She snuck quietly to the wooden stall and busted the door open. The surprised Owen, flipped around. "Izzy!" Owen exclaimed. "Haha! I knew someone was in here!" Izzy yelled happily. "Izzy! Why are you doing this!? We're your friends remember?" Owen begged Izzy. "Shut up, Fatty Fat Fat Fatty Fat FATTY!" Izzy screamed. She kicked over the stall causing Owen to fall on his back. Izzy jumped on his squishy stomach. "I-Izzy. I loved you!" Owen started crying. Izzy laughed horribly and cut Owen up with her pocket knife. She ripped away at his fat and organs until he was dead. She sat in his open body absorbing the warmth. "You feel good, Fatass." Izzy said relaxing for a second and then running off into the woods.

Gwen had seen the entire scene from behind a tree. She couldn't believe it. She could only wonder how many of the people she had come to known were now dead. She ran off into the woods to meet up with Heather who had stayed with her from the time Beth was murdered. "Heather, we have to keep moving. She'll find us soon. She's near by." Gwen informed. "I just saw her kill Owen." "Okay, let's keep away from Crazy Girl. She can't find us if we find her and keep our distance." "Right." Gwen agreed. The two hurried off to keep away from Izzy.

Duncan walked slowly through the woods, with a kitchen knife in hand. He was going to find Izzy and kill her for what she had done to Courtney and everyone else. Izzy suddenly stepped out from the behind a tree to intercept Duncan's path. She looked down, with an evil and toothy smile. She held her pocket knife which glistened in the dark. That clashed with her blood stained skin and clothes.

"You're time is up, psycho." Duncan prepared himself. "Duncan, I hope you prove yourself better than Chef." Izzy said gravely. Duncan sneered. "I will. I will by killing you!" he said running straight at her. Izzy kicked Duncan in the face with her heel when he came close enough. He stumbled backward and threw his knife at Izzy's head. Izzy tilted her head enough for the knife to miss. Her face was serious and unchanging. Suddenly she smiled. "My turn!" she said and threw her knife as Duncan had. Duncan tried to dodge it but it still hit him between the eyes. He fell backward as his life left his body. Izzy walked by continuing down the path, but not before she pulled the pocket knife from his face.

Harold and Noah were stowed away in a bush. Noah watched slightly disgusted as Harold continuously pushed his finger up his nose and ate whatever came out. "Harold, that's fucking disgusting! Stop doing that. We have to stay here together, so I'd rather not vomit!" Harold looked at Noah. "Sorry, I just can't help it. I'm kind of nervous about what's out there. FUCK!" "Izzy is what's out there, and she's waiting to carve us up like a pumpkin." "That would suck." Harold decided. "Well, I think- " Noah was interrupted by being stabbed in the back of the neck by Izzy's pocket knife. He fell on his face as Harold ran like a little girl.

Izzy looked at Harold run. "You two talk too loud for people hiding from a killer!" she informed him. Harold ran as fast as he could. He looked back to see if Izzy was following. Before he could tell, he slammed into a tree. He fell down and when he opened his eyes, Izzy was standing over him with her arms behind her back and a smile on her face. "Well, you made it far, but you're done." Izzy said as she used the pocket knife to rip the screeching Harold from the middle of his mouth down to the center of his penis. She used her knife and one of her feet to hold down his skin and muscles. By this time he was already dead, but Izzy was hungry. She ripped out his heart and squeezed the blood out like an orange over her head. The blood poured everywhere, making her more messy than before. She bit out a part of the dried up heart and swallowed it. She then pulled out a part of his intestines and used it as a straw to drink his blood. When she had taken her fill of bodily fluid, she walked away with her pocket knife in one hand and Harold's intestines in the other. She casually walked along, eating his innards.

Gwen and Heather made their way back to the camp. Izzy was probably still in the woods. "Let's get something to protect ourselves and maybe some supplies if we need to hideout for awhile." Gwen formed a plan. "Ugh, this is awful. My nails really need to be taken care of." Heather complained. "Heather! That's not what we need to think about right now! Let's stay alive!" Gwen said holding Heather's arms. "Fine. Let's go to the tool shed for weapons and the mess hall for 'food'." Heather said. They ran to the shed. Heather grabbed the wooden bat from the floor trying to ignore LeShawna's corpse. "I never liked her, but... This is bad..." Heather said. "I know..." Gwen said. She picked up a hacksaw and a hammer for security. "Let's go." she said.

They moved quickly to the mess hall, trying to avoid getting caught by Izzy. At this point, they might be the only ones left. The set up a small area for them to wait in the corner. They could keep watch on the windows and doors from the angle they chose. They had food and water to keep them there for awhile. One of them could venture to the kitchen if necessary.

Gwen and Heather waited into the night until finally a knock came on the front door. Izzy opened it slowly to let it creak. Izzy's form walked in slowly with her head down and an evil look on her face. Her hair was tangled and her hand that didn't hold the pocket knife was held tightly into a claw-like position. "The forest is clear... You're the last two humans other than me..." she said quietly. "That won't last long..." she said through a giggle. Gwen and Heather stood with confidence. Together they believed they could take down the psycho. "Diiiiieeeee." Izzy hissed with her cold breath leaving her lips. Izzy charged at Heather and Gwen as the two girls did they same. Neither of them knew what they were going to do completely. They only knew this was either their end or it wasn't.

Gwen's saw clashed with Izzy's knife. She held the saw with both hands, fearful of Izzy's sudden movements. Izzy quickly wiped the knife against the saw blade, moved back from Gwen's forward attack and stabbed at her stomach. Gwen tripped over Izzy before she got her with the knife. Gwen got on her feet as Izzy turned around to look at Gwen. Heather suddenly wacked Izzy in the head with the bat. Izzy coughed up some blood from the powerful blow, but only laughed. "Good one!" she said. She swished around and slashed Heather's legs with the knife. Heather fell back and landed against the wall. Gwen tried to attack Izzy from behind with the hammer, but Izzy cut her too. When Gwen was down, Izzy hit her with the hammer that she had dropped and knocked her out. Before she fell unconscious, she heard Heather scream, and soon the scream was muffled until there was nothing.

When Gwen awoke, she was tied to the wall by rope and she was in her underwear. She looked around with a panicked look. She saw Heather pinned to the wall by five knives which were stuffed into her mouth and stabbed through her head. Her eyes were afraid, but empty. Gwen couldn't help but start to tear. Izzy was sitting in one of the chairs. "Why so sad, Gwen?" Izzy asked. Gwen looked at her hatefully. "What did you do this for!? What have you gained?" Gwen screamed, her voice squeaky from the tears she was choking back. "I didn't gain anything. I just had a little fun and cleansed this world of a few insects that plague it." "Insects? Izzy, we were your friends! We had been with each other for long enough to begin to trust each other. What happened? Why would you do this to your friends!?" Gwen persisted. "Was Heather my friend, Gwen!?" Izzy asked, annoyed with Gwen's interrogation. "Heather was never our friend. She was always a spoiled, nasty, deviated bitch! She was until she died. Afraid of her death or not! She helped you to survive only to live as well. If the time came for her to live and you to die, she would take her life without a second thought. What would you do Gwen!?" Izzy said. Gwen looked down and remained silent. She was probably right, but it didn't even matter anymore. No one deserved to die. Everyone should have the chance to prove they aren't all bad. "You know I'm right! What good would Heather do? She's better off dead!" "What about everyone else!? What did they do!?" Gwen demanded to know. Heather was mean, and if she deserved to die, what about everyone else? For what reason were their lives taken? "Everyone had their own sins. In the eyes of God they were all doing wrong to this world and its society as a whole. In the eyes of God, they were nothing. In my eyes, they were nothing!" Izzy said. "Everyone makes mistakes, Izzy!" "And many mistakes can never be made up for!" "That doesn't mean they should be dead! What's been done is done, but the person who made the mistake doesn't have to be a total mistake. They can have as much good as they do bad." "Well, as a whole, humanity is doing a whole lot of bad. I think this world is better off without them. Look at everyone who says they want to 'Go Green'. What do they do while they recycle? Eat a burger! One right doesn't fix their wrong." "It's true. Humanity is full of bad, but it's full of good. There is no justified reason for another to die. They only need to be guided the right way." Izzy scowled. "It's not worth the trouble. They just need a little guidance to Hell where they belong." Gwen sighed. There was no way of fixing it now. "Are you going to kill me or what? You may as well do it already." Izzy smiled again. "No. I'll just leave you here. You can live until your body can no longer take it. Good bye, Gwen." Izzy said walking out of the door after cutting a rope that released Gwen from the wall. She fell to the floor, her body weak and limp. She cried for awhile. It was all she could think of doing after all of this.

Izzy walked into the woods and snapped her fingers. A large bear that was common around the camp came out of the bushes. Izzy sat on top of the bear. "Move along, Bear." she told it. The bear started walking into the woods with Izzy on top of it.

High on the cliff where Izzy once stood, a lone fruit stared down at the island. This fruit had witnessed all of what happened those past few days. This fruit has experienced every horror that had taken place. This fruit had seen every brutal murder. This fruit was the only one to really survive that night. The only one who left the island with a bit of sanity left. This fruit was all that stood between the mentality of this small world known as Total Drama Island. Mr. Coconut stared at all the evil that had formed on this island from start to finish, and it was that night that they all realized the were all set to a fate with an impending doom. If Mr. Coconut could cry, he would.


End file.
